Every Rose has a Thorn
by DarkMoonX
Summary: ON HOLD. Ganondorf Dragmire's life was perfect. He and Nabooru were in love. But that was back then, before greed and darkness consumed him. The life of Ganondorf Dragmire will be revealed in this tragic love story.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Zelda fanfic that I have planned to make a story on. And I plan to finish it because I think it's an awesome idea. I love GanondorfxNabooru pairings and there just isn't enough of them at all so I thought I should post something. This is all about what went on with Ganondorf and Nabooru from the time they were teenagers up to the point where Ganondorf was cast into the Sacred Realm. Follows Ocarina of Time storyline. This is indeed a love tragedy and also angsty toward the middle but R&R please. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ocarina of Time characters or places.

**Every Rose has a Thorn**

**Prologue**

**By: DarkmoonX**

Dark clouds mingled with the smell of blood filled the air. A little boy clad in green stood with a sword in his hand, ready to strike. He rose the blade just as lightning lit the sky-

"Wha!" Ganondorf Dragmire woke from another dream. A nightmare that seemed to grip him every time he closed his eyes. He sat up in his bed, his bare chest and body saturated in sweat. His hair was damp, and as he ran his hand through the long red tendrils they stuck out like wild grass. He was trembling, fear still surging through him from his dream. But most of all he was exhausted. For some reason Ganondorf's dreams drained him of strength and sometimes he would just lie in his bed, thinking on the vision he'd received.

Ganondorf pushed the thought away quickly as he scrambled to his feet. He walked to his window and looked at the stone walls of the fortress. Beyond the fortress lay the desert, reflecting the beams of the morning sun. Ganondorf sighed. Looking out at the desert made him feel trapped, insecure and lonely. He needed to be out in the open, perhaps thieving. But he hadn't 'thieved' in weeks. Most of the time he was inside the fortress, reading books on magic and love. Other times he practiced his archery on horseback. But today he didn't want to do any of those things. He needed something else.

Ganondorf knew his need. He realized it when he hit puberty, with his voice growing deeper and his body changing. His arms were muscular and his body tan, his old boyish features growing into manliness. And his red hair was wild, sticking up all over the place, hanging into his hazel eyes. He had changed a lot and often got winks and flirtatious smiles from the younger gerudo girls of the fortress. Of course, being seventeen, it was common for a handsome young man to get attention, especially being the only male in the clan. He was strong and built, and had charm that would melt any woman's heart.

Turning away from his window Ganondorf pulled on a simple black tunic and grabbed his dark brown boots. He slid his hand through his hair one more time and raced outside.

Once outside Ganondorf walked around for a while, feeling the fresh morning breeze cool his body. After a few minutes he decided to go back inside to read, but just as he headed for the fortress something caught his eye. A beautiful girl no older than fifteen was standing at the horseback archery grounds, ready to mount a mare. Ganondorf walked closer, wanting a better glimpse of this young woman. As soon as he was close enough he knew who she was. It was none other than Nabooru, the most beautiful gerudo in the fortress. Ganondorf and Nabooru knew each other, but they had never really had an actual conversation. For a couple of months Nabooru had been out training in the fields, thieving. But now she had returned and was making excellent progress.

Ganondorf stood in the shadows of the canyon walls that surrounded the whole gerudo fortress, watching Nabooru. He admired her hair, her eyes, her body. Even when he was a child he had liked her, but she always denied him and would run away. His perspective of her was different though now. His boyhood memories were nothing but chasing little girls and trying to hold their hands. Now, becoming a man, he lusted for the beautiful women that lived around him. And when he looked upon Nabooru he noticed every feminine feature on her, his mind working with wild fantasies.

As Ganondorf stood in a trance, Nabooru had dismounted her horse and was walking towards him. "Oh," she said. "Prince Ganondorf, I didn't recognize that was you standing there."

Ganondorf blushed, coming out of his trance. "Nabooru...I was just..standing here."

"I can see. You've really changed," she said smiling. "I've been gone too long."

"Yeah, you've changed too, in a good way."

"Thank-you prince?"

"Please Nabooru, just call me Ganondorf," She smiled and nodded. "I see your making good progress on your archery. You'll go far with that."

"Thank-you, I've been practicing for years. But enough about me, what have you been doing this whole time?"

Ganondorf grinned and took this as his moment to act. "Well," he said "I'll tell you if you take a walk with me."

Nabooru smiled. "It would be an honor Ganondorf."

Ganondorf took her hand and they walked for a while, taking a tour throughout the whole fortress, telling each other what they had done for the past few months. Their first actual conversation started on a brisk day of depression for Ganondorf but ended on the fortress roof looking at the sunset.

Nabooru sighed saying "Do you ever wonder what's beyond this place? What's beyond life? Beyond the sky and stars?"

"All the time." Ganondorf said looking over at her. "Why, do you feel a need to go there?"

"More of a longing." she smiled.

"I know what longing feels like."

"Wanting something so bad but you can't have it."

"Exactly. It feels like you can't go on until you have it." He looked at her body, perfect and dark in the evening shadows. Nabooru sensed his eyes on her and she turned to look at him. He smiled, sending a hot flush up her whole body. "Today was really great Nabooru. I don't know why we never really talked before. You're an amazing woman."

"That's the thing. I wasn't always a woman. I was a very shy girl."

"You still are." He said, putting his finger up to her face. Nabooru flushed and looked down, smiling. "See, you turn so red."

Ganondorf took her hand in his after that last comment, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings. He moved in closer and moved her chin with his hand to face him, to look in her hazel burnt eyes. Nabooru looked back into his eyes, and they moved in closer, their lips meeting. Ganondorf burned inside. This is what he waited so long for. This affection, this beauty, this passion. And Nabooru, she needed it just as badly as Ganondorf did. As they sat on the roof, the sky fading to night, they held each other close, getting just a taste of what was to become a true love.


	2. Blooming

**Chapter 1**

_Two years later.._

Ganondorf stood on the stone rooftop of the Gerudo Fortress. The evening sky was a beautiful pink, with streaks of red brushed across it's horizon. Ganondorf inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes and held out his arms, taking in the cool desert air. His mind transcended into another world, another realm, into the sky. Then the sound of footsteps and a gentle voice broke his trance.

"I thought you would be up here."

Ganondorf turned around to see the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He grinned and his mind averted back to the world around him. "Nabooru." he whispered. His own heart beat rapidly just saying her name, and felt waves of heat spread throughout his body.

Nabooru smiled. She loved it when he looked at her that way, with his quiet, gentle smile. Loved the way he got lost in the sunset, with his romantic charms. "I came to tell you that dinner is about to be served," she said. "but it seems so much better up here."

With that said Ganondorf touched her cheek and moved closer to her, pulling her into a warm embrace. He lifted her chin with his hand and softly kissed her sweet lips. She was like a flower, delicate to the touch, and her female features had grown even more with time. Her skin was still the same soft tan, almost brown, and her hair was still the same golden red, long and silky to the touch. But she was more grown and more mature, with her breasts fuller and her face slimmer, and it drew Ganondorf wild.

Ganondorf, too, had changed. His arms and legs were stronger and his red hair was cut short. His black clothes fit nicely and he sent off a charm that made Nabooru flush. He was very handsome and very smart, a bit of quietness in him. Even though if one should see him wouldn't think him very quiet.

Nabooru walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, letting her legs dangle off the ledge. "It's very quiet tonight," she said. "it seems unnatural."

Ganondorf smiled and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her slim waist. "Yes, I was aware of the tranquility. I was engulfing myself in it before you came."

"Should I leave then and let you continue your peaceful trance?" Nabooru said, smiling into his eyes.

"No, I think I'm entranced with something else."

Nabooru raised her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Ganondorf moved closer to her and kissed her passionately, with more passion than any time he could remember. They stayed that way for a while, sitting on the rooftop of the fortress.

Later that night at dinner, Ganondorf and Nabooru sat on many plush cushions and pillows that enveloped the stone floor before them. Before them were dishes of fruit and meat, all served with freshness. Many women were seated around them and Nabooru talked to them of the day's tasks and of tomorrow's schedules. Ganondorf spoke often but mostly kept to himself, uninterested in women's talk. Nabooru couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but every time she looked at him a smile would overtake his face. She often felt his dark eyes on her and she would blush, heat traveling up through her veins.

As many of the women left them alone, Ganondorf leaned back on blue cushions and spoke. "My, Nabooru, were you blushing just now?"  
Nabooru blushed as he said those words. Why did he do that to her? It drove her insane, yet she always smiled hearing his voice. She leaned back and played with a strand of her hair, twisting it around her finger. She knew it drove Ganondorf wild, and he watched her, an amused smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow and Nabooru knew what he wanted. She leaned into him and started to kiss his lips, but he stopped her.

Ganondorf was tired of the same old kisses and hugs. He wanted more, more of something he knew he had. He ran his hand up her neck and brought her hand to his mouth, gently kissing her fingers. Aware that they were still not alone Nabooru stood up, Ganondorf standing with her.

Hand in hand, Nabooru leading, they walked silently to her room, where they knew no one would disturb them. As they reached the door she opened it and silently went in. Ganondorf shut the door and walked over to Nabooru. They were both trembling, both scared and nervous. Ganondorf ran his fingers down her back, taking with it her garments.

She laid down on the bed, scared yet eager. Ganondorf pulled his tunic off and laid beside her, caressing her face. Their breathing had become heavier, neither one of them having any experience. They kissed once more, then suddenly all faded as they became one in the silent darkness that seemed to engulf them. Ganondorf was overcome with a new power held within him and Nabooru had finally met with the satisfaction of her dreams.

The morning sun woke Ganondorf, shining warm rays on his face. His eyes opened to see Nabooru, her head resting on his shoulder, deep in sleep. He smiled and kissed her nose gently. She smiled in her sleep and Ganondorf grinned, wanting this moment to last forever. He had barely slept all night, but he was wide awake with excitement, and he couldn't get over this stunning beauty that had captivated his heart. He loved everything about her, loved the way her flaming hair surrounded him as they slept, tickling his body, loved the way she would sweet talk him when they were alone. But most of all he loved her for her and how she was so different from the other women.

He gently ran his fingers down the bare skin of her arm and she giggled. "So you _are _awake then?" He said.

Nabooru opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I guess pretending can't get past you."

"Nothing can get past me love," he said, raising her chin with his finger to look into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Her heart leapt, sending a hot flush down her body. "So are you."

He smiled. "A beautiful man?"

"Yes." she said smiling, laying on him, her head on his chest.

"Tell me what's beautiful about me."

Nabooru touched his hair, running her fingers through the red tendrils. "I love your hair and your eyes. You seem to pierce my soul with them. I love your sweet gentleness with me, your patience. Just you Ganon, you breathe life into me."

He smiled. "Such kind words." He caressed her hair. "But you are so much more than I love. The way your hair blows in the wind, wild and on fire, fills me with happiness and lust. The way you look at me drives me insane with pure envy. I love to hear your voice, sweet to my ears, and the way you love me makes my heart ache. It's madness with me Nabooru, utter jealousy and envy, pure lust of the mind and soul. You make me feel like a man that's in control, on top of the world.

"When I mean jealousy and envy, I mean I want you so bad I want to _be_ you. I want your attention, I want your love. This passion in me burns for you Nabooru, only you. I love you, shall I go on?"

She smiled, nuzzling her face into the curve of his neck. "That sounded much better than what I said. Perhaps I just can't put into words my love for you. Just..love. You're kind to me Ganondorf, and I love you for that. You show me that I can be loved for who I am, and show me affection that I've never really had."

Ganondorf smiled lazily, his eyes narrowed. He pulled her closer to him and sighed happily. "Affection is one of the greatest feelings known to man. That's what I believe anyway, and I've got the best thing to it."

"Ganondorf?"

"Yes love?"

Nabooru closed her eyes and Ganondorf felt warm drops fall on his chest. "Why do you cry love?" He said, raising her chin up.

She looked into his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Because I love you."

He was touched, overjoyed that this woman could have so much compassion for him. "You're mine, no one else's. You belong to me and I to you. Swear it Nabooru, right now, that we will never give ourselves to anyone else."

"I don't think I ever could."

Ganondorf's eyes welled with tears as he embraced Nabooru, while they both swore to each other that they would stay together forever.

"Whoa!" Ganondorf pulled back the reins of his black stallion and looked at what lay before him. The desert air was dry and suffocating, but the view before him was splendid. He had rode all morning just to find the spot, one of the highest places he knew of, that overlooked the vast desert and the Gerudo's Fortress. The Spirit Temple was fairly visible in the distance and the sun was high in the sky, casting down it's rays of heat on the prince in black. It was here where he shut away the world around him and meditated solely on himself.

He dismounted his horse and tied him to a tall rock, then he sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. Tuning out the heat and the sounds of the day, he reflected on everything in his life: Nabooru, the fortress, the Spirit Temple, the Gerudos, thieving. As he was thinking all these things in his mind, he suddenly saw a new image, which caused him to open his eyes and breathe deeply.

_What?_ He thought. _A little boy with a faerie?_ He had seen this in his mind before, in his dreams; now he had seen it in a vision. He suddenly felt afraid and alone. How could a vision like that scare him? He didn't understand, but at the same time he felt uneasy. He closed his eyes once more and concentrated on the vision, putting it into his mind and focusing. His eyes slowly opened to a dark sky and destruction.

Ganondorf looked around him: everything was dark, clouded with a strange power that seemed to grip him, make him feel in control. A faint smile formed on his lips as he was shrouded in the darkness of his mind. He had only to point a finger and the very land obeyed, only to stare and people would bow to him. But a figure in green holding a sword stood yards away from him. Lightning flashed and the sword flashed with rage, spinning a ball of light.

"Leave me alone!" he was suddenly aware of the sun again, and the bright blue sky that floated overhead. Ganondorf laid on his back, trembling and weak with fear and exhaustion. _What have I just done?_ He had done what he had been wanting to do for years, expanding his mind into another realm, another dimension, or perhaps another time. But it wasn't how he wanted it to be. He suddenly felt very lost, sweat trickling down his forehead and chest. He tried to stand but couldn't. He couldn't move, nor think straight, just pondered on the vision he had drifted into.

It was nearly dark by the time Ganondorf returned to the fortress. It had been quite a while since he and Nabooru had sworn their love for each other and she was approaching her eighteenth birthday. He wondered where she was, perhaps waiting for him in her bed chamber. He needed her and hoped she was waiting for him, alone.

As he approached the door to her room and opened it, he found she _was_ there, dressing for dinner. He closed the door behind him and Nabooru turned around.

She smiled. "I was wondering when you would return. You're nearly late for dinner."

"I don't want to eat." he said with exhaustion in his voice.

Nabooru walked to him. "Are you alright Ganon? You look a bit shaken."

He raised his head up, not wanting her to see the fear in him. "I'm fine love, just a little tired."

"Maybe you should go to bed." she said, touching his face.

"What about you?"

"I'll just eat dinner then come back here," she saw him frown at that. "Or I could eat in here with you."

"Please," he said, holding her hand in his. "I haven't seen you all day. I need you right now."

"Okay Ganon, I'll be back. You get ready for bed." She kissed him before leaving the room.

Ganondorf sighed as he pulled his tunic and boots off, then laid down on the bed, digging his face into a pillow. It smelled of Nabooru's sweet scent, which stirred warmth and light into him again. After a few minutes Nabooru was back, with a tray in her hands, and she sat down on the bed beside Ganondorf.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Ganon?"  
He turned to face her and sighed. "The only thing I want right now is you." He moved closer to her and wound his strong tan arms around her waist, and closed his eyes while she ate.

Nabooru loved when he was like this, wanting for some reason to be comforted and loved. When she had finished she put her tray down and rubbed his back. "Are you asleep?"

"Almost." He said.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get under the covers. Today was tiring, how about you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said, moving under the blankets and into Nabooru's arms, so that she was holding him like a child. "What did you do?"

She smiled. "I practiced my archery in the training grounds. Gretta says I'm doing excellent and soon will be accompanying you in thieving."

"No love," he said, looking up at her. "I'd rather you not go with me."

She frowned, looking away.

"Nabooru, I don't want you to come with me because well..our thieving is much different. It's not that I don't want you there with me, but.."

"But what? How is it different Ganondorf? I would never criticize you, you know that."

"Yes I know love, it's just that I feel you wouldn't like thieving with me, that you would think me.."

"What?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You would just think me brutal."

"You think I don't know of what you do?"

"What do I do Nabooru?" his eyes wide.

"I know that you steal from anyone in your path. Is that so brutal?"

He let out a silent breath of air. "I have to work alone Nabooru, with other men, hylians. Do you understand love?"

"So you don't like working with women?"

He smiled a little, brushing her cheek with his lips. "I'm surrounded by them all the time. Sometimes I need the company of men, just like you need women. It has nothing to do with not wanting you to be with me. I see you as the love I come home to, not my companion in thievery."

She smiled. "So then what am I, just a flower you can smell and gape at?"

"No," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "Your my companion in love, my soul mate, my other half, more than my life. That okay with you?"

She raised an eyebrow and pulled him down to her, bringing his lips to hers. They tasted salty yet sweet with the scent of the desert. As Ganondorf slept that night, he held close to the one he felt he would one day lose.


	3. Happiness

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short!

**Chapter 2**

"Nabooru, Nabooru..don't leave me. Please, don't leave me in the darkness..Nabooru.."

"Ganondorf? Ganon wake up, it's okay, I'm here."

Ganondorf woke with a start, and moved into Nabooru's arms. He held her close to his sweaty body, kissing her forehead and whispering her name over and over.

"What is it Ganon, another nightmare?"

"It seems like the same one these days, the same recurring dream that sends chills down my spine."

"Please tell me about it."

"No," he whispered. "I can't, I can't explain. I'm just..running, and I feel trapped in.." he raised his head to look at her. "I love you."

Nabooru looked at him with wide eyes. "I know love, and I love you too."

"Please ride with me today Nabooru, to the river."

"Yes Ganondorf, anything for you." Then they laid back down, wrapped in one another.

It was near sunset by the time Ganondorf and Nabooru reached the river, way down in the canyon. The river ran through the land of Hyrule and eventually ended at Lake Hylia, home to the Water Temple.

Ganondorf was ready to take a rest on the bank, just he and Nabooru, and so he stopped and dismounted his horse. "I think this is as far as we'll go. The river's a little rougher farther up the bank."

"It's nice here. It's not as hot, and the shadows hide us completely."

Ganondorf smiled. "That's good," then, moving to Nabooru "all alone and with nothing to do."

Nabooru just smiled and looked down. "Ganon, as you know I'm about to turn eighteen."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it's just, I have a lot of new responsibilities that come with it."

"You're not worried are you? Because there isn't anything to be afraid of. Becoming a guard isn't at all bad but.." he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Nothing, just surprised you wouldn't want to take a higher position, seeing as you _are_ most excellent in your progress of all the gerudos."

"A higher position, such as.."

"Perhaps second-in-command to a commanding officer."

She gasped. "Are you saying that I should become your..your.."

He laughed. "Yes Nabooru, I want you to be my right hand man, er woman. That okay with you?"

"Oh Ganondorf, do you really mean it? Am I really good enough for the job"

He raised an eyebrow. "Come now, you know you're the best of all of them."

She hugged him and he laughed again. "I didn't think you'd be this excited!"

"Oh Ganon, it just makes me feel better, as though I've done my best and now I'm being rewarded for it."

"Sweetheart," he said "you will always be rewarded, even in the most tragic ways."

She just stared at him, like what he said was awkward, not right coming from him. He saw her suspicion and quickly said "So do want to go for a swim?"

She smiled. "Yes, it was rather exhausting riding here."

Ganondorf made a sly smile and took off his boots and his shirt. "No one's around, so I see no reason as to why we should wear our clothes." he said, taking off his pants.

Nabooru waited until he waded out into the water until she took off her own pants, but left her top on, since it was small and didn't cover much of her body.

"Couldn't be natural then? Had to leave everything on did you?" Ganondorf said.

"If you insist my prince." Nabooru undid her top and threw it on the bank, then she walked into the water and into Ganondorf's arms.

The water was cool and was an escape to the heat of the day. A small waterfall flowed over a rock wall and Ganondorf stood under it, letting it cascade down his tan body, and over his face. Nabooru stared at him, entranced. He looked so beautiful, as if he was lost in a world of his own, with his eyes closed and his head directed towards the sky. She moved closer to him, wanting to touch him, yet not wanting to disturb this tranquil beauty.

Ganondorf sensed her eyes on him and opened them to see her staring at him. His heart nearly stopped. "What is it love?"

She moved the palms of her hands up his chest, and he pulled her closer to him in an embrace as they kissed, water running down them both now. For a while they stayed this way, Ganondorf kissing her neck while Nabooru sang softly to him. Then in the moonlight they swam together, unaware of time. This night would be a night they would both never forget.

"Nabooru I need you to fill this bowl with water, then can you please bring me my robe? Nabooru, are you listening?"

"What? Nina I'm sorry."

"You need to get your mind out of a mystical world if you want to become second-in-command to our prince." Nina said. She was older and very wise, having been skilled in archery and horseback and studying many books.

"Yes I know, but it's been two weeks that Ganondorf's been gone, and I am missing him very much." Nina was a tough minded woman, but she couldn't help but have sympathy for this young gerudo in love, who knew much of Nabooru and Ganondorf's love affair.

"I know dear, it's not a good feeling being away from those you love, but time away makes the heart fonder, and he's coming home tomorrow, so don't be so low."

Nabooru knew she was right. Before he left, Ganondorf wrote her fourteen letters for her to read every day so that she would not be completely absent from him, or his words. He was out on Hyrule field, perhaps even farther, thieving in the night, and tomorrow he would return to her. She was eighteen now, for two months now, and was beginning her assistance in second-in-command to Ganondorf. So far things seemed to be going well.

Nabooru was tired but took a nearby bowl and dipped it in the little fountain of water that stood against the wall. It was made of stone, like the fortress, and there were many of them about the keep. The room was very big but also very comfortable and cozy. It was used mostly for socializing on cold nights, mainly in the winter.

"Do you think that love lasts Nina?" Nabooru asked, bringing the bowl and her robe to Nina, who was sitting on cushions.

The older woman smiled. "I think that love these days are rare, very rare. And when you find it and you know you have it, you must hold onto it, and never give up."

"So you think that me and Ganondorf will always be together?"

"Child I see it in both of you when I look into your eyes. He does love you very much, that I know. Why do you ask?"

"I just always thought that love was supposed to be happy and unconditional, and I don't want the feeling to go away."

Nina sighed heavily. "Love doesn't have to be happy to be unconditional dear. Sometimes rare love ends in tragedy, but not with you and Ganondorf. I see unending days of happiness and joy."

Nabooru just smiled, but if only she knew of the despair love would bring her one day, she would have never dwelled on happiness with him.

_My dearest Nabooru, by now you are reading my last letter to you. I am probably on my way home to see you and my people now, who will be happy to hear the stories I might bring to them. But for you Nabooru, I have something special, something of great worth I hope to never lose. I have missed you so much and I find it hard to sleep at night alone without you in my arms to hold. I want to feel you, see you, hear your voice of sweetness. Never have I been so in love Nabooru, and never will it fade, for you are my very life. You've kept me going these past weeks, every thought is spent on you, and to know that I have my love and home to come home to warms me well. Thieving makes me feel like a man, but only you Nabooru, make me feel like a true man, a man that feels loved and honored in every way. Read this over and over to your heart's content love, and I hope that you will be waiting for me when I ride in tomorrow, with arms outstretched. I do love you Nabooru, with more passion and love than you can possibly imagine. Dream of us both and I will meet you before the sun sets. _

_All my love and devotion, Ganon _

Ganondorf Dragmire sat atop his black stallion on a high cliff that overlooked the desert, remembering the last letter he had wrote to Nabooru. He would ride all night if he had to, just to reach his home that was only miles away. But he was exhausted from the day's travel and so decided to sleep until the sun rose. His other male companions had parted ways, either going to their own families or to their lonely lives. It did Ganondorf good to be in the company of men, but he missed his all female society and his greatest love dearly.

He wanted to see Nabooru's smiling face in the sunlight as he approached her, and the faces of his people as he rode in. But for now he would sleep, for he wanted to be presented his best for Nabooru, awake and lively, not looking so exhausted and dirty.

He laid out his blankets from home and tied his horse's reins to a rock. Then he laid down, looking up at the brilliant star-lit sky. He put a finger out, feeling that he could command the stars to do as he bade them. He loved the feeling of being stronger and frightening, yet he sometimes felt guilt for his feelings. His past days had been filled with sleepless nights and the spilt blood of innocent people. He sometimes felt regret, for having slayed women, and there was one that had plagued him his whole trip.

A child. He had killed a child. He told himself that he would never slay children, and yet he had done so, without thinking. Ganondorf closed his eyes and remembered the dark eyes of the young boy that cried before him. _There is nothing to change it, it's done._ He thought.

But for the rest of the night he tossed and turned, dwelling on the boy with dark eyes, the boy who had pleaded to him to spare him. And Ganondorf finally slept, but with haunting dreams of his past.


	4. Planted Roots

Alright well please keep reviewing guys because that's what keeps me going on writing this story! I'm not begging here just asking if you would take the time to give me a review, good or bad! But anyway I intend on finishing this story, even if it takes months so keep reading! I know the dividers are pretty annoying but that's the only thing I can think of to divide the sections up. Well hope you like chapter 3! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 

"The nights are getting colder Shira. Do you think we'll be expecting rain this month?"

The older girl looked at Nabooru, smiling. She had orange-red hair and brown eyes. "Probably not this month, but I'm not sure. It seems these days that the rains come earlier every year."

They sat in silence, both of them studying books on thievery and fighting techniques. Shira was a little older than Nabooru, almost twenty-one, and was one of her best friends.

Nabooru sighed, closing the book. "I'm worried, Ganondorf should be back by now. It's almost sunset."

Shira looked up. "Don't worry, if anything Ganondorf can get back here safely. I'm sure of that."

"Yes I know, it's just that I can't help but worry. I haven't seen him in two weeks, and it's been hell torture for me. I just hope that he misses me as much as I do him."

Shira smiled. "I'm positive that he does Nabooru. I see you two everyday, the look in his eyes when two are together. He's in love with you."

Nabooru went to the window and looked out. "Thank-you Shira. I'm very happy to have a friend like you. If it weren't for-" Nabooru suddenly gasped. "He's here Shira!" Shira looked up startled and she and Nabooru ran outside.

Outside the fortress the desert air was cool, yet still dry. Ganondorf was nearing his home and a smile formed on his face when he saw the gerudo women running to him, cheering and welcoming him home. Out of the faces he recognized, he couldn't spot Nabooru. _Where is she? Surely she hasn't forgotten._ Then he saw her. She walked out of the fortress just to meet his eyes.

He smiled and dismounted his horse. But he didn't walk to her, instead he just nodded and gestured with his hand to wait. She obeyed. She knew he didn't want to make a scene, and so walked back inside the fortress. Ganondorf gave over his horse to one of the gerudo women and walked to the fortress, all along the way getting welcomes and hello's. He searched all over the fortress and even asked a couple of women where Nabooru was.

"She went on the roof I think." Shira told him.

He hurried toward the steps leading to the highest roof of the fortress, only to find she wasn't there. He sighed and walked to the edge, looking out at the distant desert. _Why are you playing with my mind love?_ Just then he felt two arms wrap around his waist and his heart skipped a beat.

"I've been waiting for you." Ganondorf smiled at the sweet voice behind him.

"And I've been searching for you," he said, taking her small hands in his. "Tell me Nabooru, do you enjoy seeing me go out of my mind for you?"

He turned around, seeing her radiant face, and kissed her on the lips. When they parted Nabooru said smiling "Well, you didn't even give me time to answer your question."

Ganondorf smiled. "What then love?"

"I enjoy seeing your beautiful face in the sunset."

"Words on your lips are sweet, but you are more beautiful than I."

"I've found it hard to sleep without you."

"And I ache just thinking about you alone. But I'm here now and nothing can tear us apart okay?" he said, their foreheads touching.

Tears fell from her eyes and Ganondorf wiped them away. One silent tear rolled down his cheek and Nabooru put her lips to it. "Ganondorf I love when you cry."

"Why, so you can taunt my emotions?"

"My love, why would I mock you?"

He smiled. "I may be strong and fierce, but on the inside I am just like you."

"Every reason for me to love you more."

"Love. Love is so strong. I didn't think I would ever fall in its spell, but I did."

"And are you glad you did?"

"I wouldn't trade it for anything." he said, then they held each other in silence.

* * *

That night after dinner, Ganondorf laid in his bed, Nabooru beside him. He was exhausted after his weeks of travel and sleeping on hard grounds. He was used to sleeping in different ways, but not alone. He missed the company of Nabooru badly. 

He laid his chin on her chest and said "So what shall we do tomorrow Nabooru my love?"

She smiled and thought a minute. "Ganon, you've just gotten home. I don't want you to go anywhere, just stay here with me and we can lay in bed all morning."

He smiled at that, then "But don't you have training tomorrow?"

"No, just study a bit is all, and I can do that in my room."

"Good, because all I want to do is sleep, eat, and be close to you."

"End of the list eh?" she said.

He grinned at her sarcastic tone. "Goddesses I missed you. I missed your smile, your hair, your eyes."

"And?"

"And I've felt what it's like being without you, and I never want to be alone again."

"You never will be." she said, taking his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"What are you studying Nabooru my sweet?" asked Ganondorf, laying in the bed during the cool rainy morning. 

Nabooru looked up at him from her books and smiled. "Well, I'm reading about armor."

"Armor? Shouldn't you be studying the book of becoming a great leader?" he mused.

"Very funny Ganon," she smirked. "It's just a little break. I thought I might just read a little about something that's not so boring for a while."

Ganondorf smiled. "You are one remarkable woman. You are the only woman I've ever known to read about body armor."

"And what's that supposed to mean, that a woman can't wear it? It's not like I plan on wearing it, but it's interesting enough. Ganondorf this teaches you wear to strike a heavily armored man and tells where his weak points are at!"

Ganondorf laughed at that, so hard that a tear formed in his eye. Nabooru looked at him in a strange, hurt way. "I'm sorry love, but you surprise me with what you say. You're like a child, I don't know what you're going to say next."

"Oh and _you_ don't act like a child?" Nabooru said, a smile on her face and her eyes narrowing.

"Hey, I act my age."

"Yeah and you're also a very sensitive man!" Nabooru said, smiling. Ganondorf's eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed a pillow and hit her on the arm.

"Ah, why you little-" Nabooru grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head. Then before they knew it they were running around the room laughing and hitting each other with pillows. For a while they looked like two children having fun instead of two lovers.

Ganondorf laughed and feathers were flying everywhere, then Nabooru hit him in the face. He fell on the floor and held his nose. "Ah! I think you broke my nose!"

Nabooru gasped. "Ganon, are you okay?" she asked, running to his side and trying to look at his nose.

Suddenly Ganondorf grabbed his pillow and hit her in the arm. "Ha! Who's the victor now?" he said, then before Nabooru could say anything he kissed her, bringing her to the floor now covered in feathers.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, you little tease." she scowled.

"Can't help it love. That was entertaining, I felt like a kid again."

Nabooru giggled. "We should do that more often."

"I suggest we have a pillow fight every week to see who's best."

"Such competition."

"Hey I won didn't I?" he pecked a kiss on her cheek."

"Barely. I could have easily won."

"Yeah I bet." he said smiling.

* * *

"In restless summers do I fly on golden wings. Sing to me the song of the desert sun and may I soar with your voice, like cool water down my dry throat." 

"Nab you really turn me on when you do that."

"Well why don't you recite something and see if it does the same for me?"

Ganondorf smiled. "My sweet, how dost the moon and stars shine on the waters of the Hylian race? Is it a translucent midnight affair of a whisper or the whisperer?"

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly, poetry is supposed to be challenging to the mind."

"Humph. Well, I thought mine was very tranquil and bright."

"Yes, if words can move me then it's poetry to me and it moved me so. Your words are beautiful with the rhythm of your voice. Mine do tend to be darker and more sensual."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Sensual?"

Ganondorf raised both his eyebrows and smiled. "Yes sensual. Why?"

"Never mind." She turned away, a smile on her face.

Ganondorf sighed. "What do you want to do today love?"

"Whatever you want to do today, it's your birthday after all."

"Don't you have to study?"

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I'm spending the day with you if that's alright."

"It's quite fine. Except I don't know what we'll do." he said, rubbing his face with his hands.

They were silent for a few moments and then Nabooru spoke. "Why don't we just take a trip together for a few days Ganon? Just me and you, away from everyone else."

Ganondorf smiled at that. "Really? Oh that would be fantastic, just me and you. When do we go?"

"Whenever you want."

Ganondorf stood up and touched her face. "How about now?"

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head, too speechless for words. "That would be fine."

"Alright then let's go." he said smiling.

"Alright." she said, turning away.

"I'll get the food and you can start packing." He walked out the door and Nabooru gazed out the window at the cool evening sky. Life was wonderful and she hoped it would be this way forever.

* * *

Ganondorf and Nabooru had been walking for a while now, hand in hand with only their packs of food and themselves. They had decided not to ride on horseback and just walk so that they could be close to one another and spend time seeking adventure on foot. They walked into the sunset, helping one another over cliffs and steep rocks. 

Finally, the day was wearing away and they stopped on a flat cliff. They spread their pallets on the ground and laid down to look at the stars. It was a clear, cool night and their bodies were close to provide warmth.

Nabooru sighed. "I'm so glad we did this Ganon, it's so peaceful out here, as though we're free and nothing or no one can tell us what to do."

Ganondorf smiled. "Yes, it is peaceful, and beautiful. Just like you."

Nabooru pressed her face into his chest and looked up at the sky. "Do you think the sky has eyes?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I think the stars are the sky's eyes." he said smiling.

"Yes I know, but what about deeper than that," She sat up, still looking up. "What if there is something more profound beyond what we see. Are there limits to how far the sky extends Ganondorf? Can we fly up there and see?"

Nabooru felt him kiss her shoulder and bring her down to the pallet. "I think that such things cannot be answered," he said. "But I also believe that there are no limits to the sky. I think it keeps going to the heavens, but if I could fly I would take you to the very end."

"I love you." she said suddenly out of the blue.

That made Ganondorf smile and blush a little. He never blushed until now but he felt it and was thankful it was dark. "I love you more than my own life, Nabooru." he whispered. He kissed her and they fell asleep looking at the stars.

* * *

The sound of shuffling sounded against the dry desert sand while the two young lovers walked hand in hand. 

Ganondorf glanced up and looked out into the distance. "The Spirit Temple lies westward." he said, nodding his head toward the blurry yet visible structure of the temple.

"I have seen it from afar, but have never been there myself. Should we go?"

Ganondorf sighed. "No, it holds too many mysteries, we should go north."

With that they changed direction, Ganondorf seeming to know where he was going.

After a while of walking and light conversation, they came to another stop, this time to eat. Ganondorf stopped near a large rock and took a bag from off his back. Nabooru stopped as well and sat on the ground, reaching for her water pouch.

"Ganondorf," she sighed, "where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see. Only about oh say..two days journey."

Her eyes widened. "Two days!"

He gave a boyish grin and said "It'll be worth it my Nabooru, it'll be worth it."

She trusted his words and took a drink of water from her pouch. Then she looked off into the distance and saw the Spirit Temple, still visible.

Nabooru looked at it with curiosity. "Do you visit the Spirit Temple often?"

Ganondorf hesitated before answering. "Oh I..go there every once and a while-Nab will you find some bread for me? I'm starving."

She smiled and pulled some bread out of her bag. She handed it to him and he sat down with her.

Ganondorf bit off a piece of bread and wrinkled his face. "Hmm, just like the bread I eat when I'm out thieving. Possibly worse."

Nabooru giggled and wrapped her arms around him as they looked at their surroundings. When he was finished he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She sighed and he turned his head sharply, giving her his boyish grin again. She smiled at him and he nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck, smelling her skin which smelled of perfumes and oils.

He breathed in deep and Nabooru caressed his hair. They were like two mysterious strangers in the middle of the desert, holding one another.

* * *

The next two days seemed to creep by without speed. The two strangers in the desert walked on together until they reached the place in which they had been traveling to. It was evening when they finally reached it. 

They had come to a stop, in front of a dark, mysterious wood. It looked like a piece of small forest that had been plucked from an even bigger one and set into the huge desert. It was odd and Nabooru looked with curiosity as well as cautiously.

Ganondorf sensed her fear and smiled while touching her arm. "It's all right," he whispered. "Trust me."

She did and he led her into the strange forest. All around her the light faded from the world and darkness surrounded her, but it wasn't completely dark. As her eyes accustomed to the darkness she noticed floating lights flying all around her, like big, bright, glowing bugs. The air was moist and cool and smelt of sweet scents. Water from a small pond flowed like a stream farther into the forest. Everything was green and magical, as if they were in a faerie world.

"Oh Ganondorf, it's all so beautiful. What is this place?"

Ganondorf smiled, seeing her look around in awe.

"It is a place where an ancient tribe once ruled. A place beyond human reality, a place where the descendants have died off and left their spirits here to dwell."

Nabooru looked at him, suddenly interested, and stared into his eyes as he continued.

"It is said that the ones who dwelled here possessed a power beyond human comparison. They practiced the rituals of a cultivated evil, and in time, it destroyed them. This place is said to be cursed, where the spirits of that ancient tribe still linger and haunt those that pass.

"But it is also said that their world was different from ours. They lived in a different realm into which ordinary people couldn't enter."

He stopped and looked at Nabooru, seeing her face alert and frightened. Ganondorf laughed and moved closer to her.

"Don't look so scared, no one has seen these spirits for over two thousand years."

"Well, thanks for your story Ganondorf, now I'll never come back to this place."

"Oh come now, I was just trying to get your reaction. You know it's really funny to see you get all scared like that. You should have seen your face."

He laughed and Nabooru scowled. "Why you little!"

She pushed him and he lost his balance and fell to the ground, taking Nabooru with him.

Ganondorf laughed but Nabooru stood right up and dusted off her clothes. She folded her arms and closed her eyes, looking away from him.

"Oh come on Nab, you know I didn't mean it." he said, standing up and embracing her.

She shrugged him off and walked to the stream.

Ganondorf rubbed his neck and walked to her again, this time taking her wrists in his hands from behind her. She struggled but he wouldn't let go. Instead he traced her neck with his lips and she went still.

"Look around you Nabooru. Magic is everywhere, that's what I wanted you to see." he whispered.

And she did look around her, seeing the magic in the atmosphere, but mostly around themselves.

She turned around to face him, her eyes dark against his. "I do," she whispered. "And I see you, more magical than anything."

"Come on, I'll take you back out if you want me to."

"No! I'm sorry Ganon. It's alright, I want to see the rest."

He smiled and took her hand. "Don't be afraid, nothing in this forest can harm you."

She believed him and together they walked on, stopping every once in a while to look at mysterious plants or creatures. After a while they both were getting tired.

"Is it night yet, I can't tell?" Nabooru asked.

"It's been night for a long time now. You never can tell in here."

"Where will we sleep?"

He looked at her and caressed her face. "Anywhere you'd like," he whispered. "The earth is our slumber and it will comfort us."

She smiled and together they picked out a spot on the ground to lay among soft green moss. The night was magical indeed as they showed their love to one another. The creatures of the forest saw all of what the two strange lovers did among the earth.

* * *

The next two days brought the happiest moments of their life that they would ever experience. Time seemed endless in the mysterious forest. They ate of wild, fresh fruit and danced and ran through the forest together, wild and free. 

At night they laid in each other's arms, telling stories and myths of the past. It was as if they were in a dream world, everything dreamy and slow, time meaning nothing to them.

When the week was up they knew they had to leave. They both left the small forest area, hand in hand, carrying only the clothes on their backs, back to their desert home.

* * *

The weeks passed, and rain came. The first in a long time, though it only lasted a few days. Nabooru sat in Ganondorf's room, mending one of his torn tunics. She looked up sighing, gazing out the window at the easy falling rain. _Where is Ganondorf?_ She thought. _I hate when he runs off like this._ Just as she thought this a drenched, dirty Ganondorf burst through the door. 

Nabooru gasped, laughing a little. "What happened to you?" She asked, reaching up to touch his hair, which had crusted over with mud.

Ganondorf growled. "I don't want to talk about it," he went to his chest, rummaging through his clothes to find a shirt. "Where's my red tunic?" he looked at Nabooru, water dripping from his face and clothes.

"I'm mending it. You tore it, remember?"

"No," he said. "I don't recall tearing it."

"Well maybe if you didn't fall off your horse so often it wouldn't be torn. That's why you're covered in mud isn't it?"

"Well aren't we just the smart one."

"You know it."

"Besides, I didn't fall, I was fl-never mind."

Nabooru gasped. "You were..flung?"

"Big deal." Ganondorf snarled.

"Well if you just stay in here with me on rainy days you wouldn't get flung off of horses..and get soaked with muck." Nabooru snickered.

"Well maybe I don't always being cooped up with women!" he said, raising his voice.

"Why are you getting mad?"

"Hm, let's see now Nabooru, could it be because I'm dripping wet with water and mud?"

"I'm sorry you're in a bad mood Ganon but don't take your anger out on me!"

"Could you just get me something to dry off with?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Oh yes, your _highness_." Nabooru said sarcastically.

"Nabooru don't be that way. I hate when you call me that."

"Fine then I won't talk to you at all."

"Fine, you can just leave then! Go to your own room." He snarled, pointing his finger towards the door.

Nabooru put down her mending and headed for the door. "It would be an honor." she said, frowning.

"You know you'll end up at my door later."

"We'll see." with that Nabooru left, closing the door hard behind her.

"Women!" Ganondorf said.

* * *

That night Nabooru laid in her bed alone, though she longed for Ganondorf's presence. She thought of him, alone in his bed, cold and lonely. She knew he couldn't stand being alone, and this made her heart ache even more. _Oh Ganon, _she thought, _please forgive me._ She couldn't stand it. She had to go to him. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe, her red hair flowing to her waist. She walked to the door, but just as she put her hand on the knob it opened. Someone else opened the door. She saw a tall man in a black tunic. 

"Come to apologize?"she asked, smiling.

Ganondorf grinned, walking inside and closing the door behind him. He began to put his arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

Nabooru pushed him away gently. "Ganondorf Dragmire I am surprised at you. I do believe it was _me_ that was supposed to end up at your door."

"You almost did."

"Face it Ganon, you're crazy about me." she said, putting her hand around his neck.

He touched her chin, taking it in his fingers. "Yes." he whispered.

"So you're sorry?"

"For everything. I apologize my love, from the bottom of my heart. It was a stupid quarrel. Take me back." he whispered.

She didn't answer. Instead she slid off her robe and pulled Ganondorf to her bed, kissing him. She undid his tunic and he pulled his boots off. They both slid under the blankets, kissing passionately.

"I guess that means yes." he said.

"Always." Nabooru whispered into his ear.


	5. Dreams and Visions

Thanks for the reviews guys. I need more to keep my inspiration going! This chapter is kind of short but it's nearing the turning point. That means that there is going to be a great deal of angst and darkness coming up. It's about to get really interesting guys so keep it on your alert list :)

* * *

Chapter 4

_It has been a year to the day since Nabooru and I traveled to that forest in the desert. I was thinking of taking her again. She is now nineteen and I twenty-one, an age when both of us should be wed. I love her so much, yet I am afraid of asking for her hand in marriage. I think that it is too soon, and also something deep within me is stirring, as if something is telling me to wait. I have been having many visions lately, the same ones, just like in my dreams, except this time I am conscious while having them. Sometimes they make me angry and I have to eat or do something with Nab to clear my mind. Nabooru..she really is something. When she holds me in her arms I melt and whenever I look into her eyes I want to make love with her right there just to show her how much I love her. The visions that I have are usually dark ones and I try to force them out because that's a road that I don't want to go down... _

Ganondorf sighed and put down his ink brush. He stared out the window in front of him and looked out at the miles and miles of endless desert behind the fortress walls. The day was overcast, which was rare, and Ganondorf smiled at the gloomy feeling.

Ganondorf leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, relaxing on them and closing his eyes. His eyes twitched as a scene came to him, a scene that had been replaying itself in his mind for the past few weeks.

Blood is what he saw, and people dying at his sword. It sunk into his brain, the images of death, the satisfaction of the blood stained on his blade. He smiled as he rode on a black horse, his face determined to do whatever it was he was willing to do.

_He dismounted his horse and stood in front of the cringing peasant man on the ground. He unsheathed his sword and held it to the man's neck._

_"Please, have mercy on me!" the man cried._

_"No," Ganondorf said coldly. "You are worthless to me and you must die. Unless of course, you follow me."_

_The man hesitated. "I shall do what I can to stay alive."_

_"But will you bow down to me?" he yelled._

_"I..can't..no I will never do it!"_

_"Then you must suffer the consequences of a dark man's fury!"_

_He stabbed the man in the abdomen with a single blow and then withdrew it slowly, letting the man feel every length of sharpness on it's blade._

_The man yelped and fell to the ground._

"Ganondorf are you asleep?"

Nabooru's voice broke his thoughts and Ganondorf came to slowly back into the real world. It was darker outside and he knew he had fallen asleep or at least dozed. He looked around him and his eyes met Nabooru's.

He smiled weakly and Nabooru came to him and caressed his face.

"Ganondorf are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Just a little tired."

"Well maybe you should rest." she said, sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled and they kissed, then Nabooru looked down and noticed his papers.

"What's this?" she asked, picking one up.

"It's nothing." Ganondorf said, snatching it away.

Nabooru raised her brows. "Well it must be something important if you're going to snatch it away from me."

Ganondorf smirked. "It's a diary."

"Oh so you _do_ have one."

He sighed. "I need to write my thoughts down."

"Everyone needs to."

Ganondorf made to get up, moving Nabooru off of him and put up his stationary. He wasn't very tired anymore and decided to take a walk.

He sighed. "Hey Nab I think I'll go walk for a while."

"Ok do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's fine, unless you want to."

"I can clearly see that you want some alone time Ganon I don't mind, you go on, just be back in time for dinner."

"Yes mother." he said sarcastically.

He kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him before he left his room.

* * *

Ganondorf walked around for some time, an expressionless look on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. As he walked along the fortress walls his hand glided smoothly and slowly on its grey stone bricks, feeling the years of dirt and dust. 

He was deep in thought and didn't pay attention to his surroundings, unaware that he had traveled far away from the fortress. The night was clear and the sand blew around him as he looked out across the haunted wasteland. He could barely make out the Spirit Temple, far away in the distance. It felt so far away yet he felt he was close to it somehow, as if he was connected to it.

He had been there twice: once when he was a small child and the last was only a couple of years ago. He remembered it like it happened only yesterday...

_An old man sat on a rock outside the Spirit Temple. He was cripple and blind, and had spent many years in the Temple. As I approached him he seemed to know of my presence and stopped what he was doing._

_"I see you have come to see the witches, am I right boy?"_

_I stood tall, my face in a frown and my eyes shining. "Yes, I have come to ask them for this place as a hideout for my men."_

_"Heh heh heh," the old man cackled. "If I was you I'd watch out for what I say to them hags. They'll put a curse on you boy."_

_My heart jumped in fear for a moment as I heard the words escape the old man's mouth. Looking up at the Temple and seeing that statue of a woman made my fear rise even more and I hesitated. He must have felt my fear because the man suddenly grabbed my hand and spoke in a concerned manner._

_"Listen boy, don't be afraid. Those witches can smell fear, and you don't want to be around them when they know you're afraid. Enter only if you seem ready, but enter with a pure soul."_

_I gulp and wait a few seconds. After a moment I look down and see that the old man has fallen asleep, right where he was._

_I slowly put my foot out in front of me, onto the crumbling steps of possible centuries old. It seemed like time had stopped around me and the world was in slow motion. I made my way toward the entrance. It was dark inside, I couldn't see anything. I felt along the walls with my hands, feeling the years of dirt and dust..._

Ganondorf woke from his memory, hearing a noise behind him. He looked back to find a gerudo on her horse, clearing her throat to get his attention. He stared at her, knowing well who it was. It was Gretta, Nabooru's archery instructor and also a late night watcher. She was older, perhaps in her middle forties, but was still pretty.

"Out late tonight prince?" she asked her eyes half closed and her voice smooth.

He looked back toward the Spirit Temple then back at Gretta, smiling. "I was just out for a stroll."

Gretta smiled back. "Well I'm sorry to disturb your walk but I have to close the gate, so if you'd rather stay out here in the desert feel free to. Otherwise you can come back with me so I can close it."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Got wrapped up in the night was all. I'll be coming back."

Gretta smiled and turned her horse and Ganondorf trailed behind her.

Once they were back inside the gate Gretta closed it and smiled at Ganondorf, who was still looking out at the desert with that same expressionless look on his face.

"Well aren't you the nighter." she said.

Ganondorf looked at her and gave her a sleepy smile. Gretta touched his arm and whispered in his ear.

"If you want you can come back to my room."

Ganondorf frowned at that. He sighed before answering, but he spoke the same line that he had given many times before. He had said it so many times he had it memorized.

"I'm not just some whore that you can take anytime you want," he said. "Even though I'll forgive you this time, seeing as you haven't any men around."

Gretta frowned and muttered a "sorry".

Ganondorf smiled. "I know, but my heart belongs to Nabooru and I love her. So many women have come to me, wanting just a little attention, but I refuse to give it to them."

"I'm sorry Ganondorf, you are truly a gentleman."

He smiled and nodded his head as to leave.

She waved goodbye and they parted.

When Ganondorf got to his room he saw that Nabooru was already sleeping in his bed, her hair flowing around her skin.

He took off his tunic and boots, leaving only his trousers on, and climbed into the bed with her. He gently kissed her and then lay down on his back, his hands behind his head, and let his mind drift again, until he finally slept.

* * *

Ganondorf woke early to find himself saturated in sweat. He had kicked his covers off sometime in the night and it was actually a little breezy, but his face was boiling with blood and sweat, even though he felt cold. He was breathing hard, his breath raspy, and his eyes had dark circles under them. He was still tired, he'd only slept a few hours, tossing and turning throughout the night. 

"Ganondorf what's troubling you?"

He looked up, startled, to see Nabooru sitting in a chair near the window, with nothing on but a silky see through scarlet thin robe. She had been sitting there for a while, watching Ganondorf sleep.

Ganondorf's face relaxed and he closed his eyes against hot tears. Nabooru looked worried and moved from the chair to the bed. She held him in her arms and he clutched onto her, letting her hold him.

"I keep seeing it Nabooru, the same ones, the same damn dreams over and over again." His voice was angry and choked from the urge to cry. The lump swelling in his throat got bigger with every word.

"What dreams Ganondorf?"

"No, I told myself I'd never let you into them, I swore." He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Ganondorf," Nabooru took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Are you still having those nightmares? The ones from so long ago?"

"No I..I.." Ganondorf dug his fingernails into the sheets and twisted them around his hands.

"Ganondorf stop, you're going to tire yourself. Look at you, you're already pale."

He suddenly looked up her, all worry and fear out of his eyes. He grabbed her wrists and held them tight, causing her to yelp.

"Ganondorf you're hurting me."

He paid no attention to her. He was still pale, but his eyes were gazing at her sensuously and he bared himself down onto her body.  
"Ganondorf stop it!"

He didn't listen to her and when she tried to free herself from his grip his strong arms held her down. He kissed her neck hard and let his hands rove around her body.

"Ganondorf," she whispered, almost crying. "Please, my love, come back to me."

Ganondorf suddenly stopped, his lips on her breast and his body relaxing. He slowly withdrew from her and ran both his hands slowly through his hair, shaking his head.

"Nabooru," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, I..I don't know what came over me."

Nabooru hugged him and felt his forehead with her hand. "Ganondorf you're ill."

"No I..I can't be."

"Lay down on the bed Ganon, please. Relax, I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me." Ganondorf grabbed her hand as she moved for the door.

"Ganondorf it's going to be alright. I'm here; I promise I'll be right back. You can trust me." She gave him a kiss on his burning forehead and left quickly.

* * *

"Well he's alright now. I think he's been out in the sun too long," Shira looked up at Nabooru and gave the young girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry he's fine." 

Nabooru led Shira to the door. "Thank-you Shira, I don't know how else to thank you. I don't think it was heat, I think it's something else."

"What do you mean?"

Nabooru walked outside and closed the door behind the sleeping Ganondorf so they could talk.

"Shira Ganondorf has been having nightmares..nightmares that make him sick..literally."

Shira looked away as if thinking. "Nabooru I've heard of this before. I've heard it has to do with the mind. Something is troubling him, you must find out what so you can help heal it."

"I will. Should I give him the herbs you made when he wakes?"

"Yes, he needs to drink a cup every time he wakes up, so about one cup a day, unless he naps."

"Thanks Shira." Nabooru hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course. If there's any more trouble come to me and I'll help as best as I can."

She walked away and Nabooru went back inside Ganondorf's room.

Nabooru sat on the side of the bed and caressed his face with her hand, smiling at him sleeping peacefully. As Ganondorf slept she stared outside at the blue sky, feeling a feeling that she had never felt before: fear.

* * *

A few days had passed. Ganondorf had stayed in his bed, sleeping heavily at times, while other times he would lie awake and think of the Spirit Temple and ponder past memories. 

On the third day of taking his healing herbs, he decided he should move around. He looked around the room, his head dizzy, and tried to sit up. Everything was blurry at first but after closing his eyes for a few moments he could see clearly.

He groaned as he moved his feet to the ground. His body felt sore from oversleeping and his head ached.

"Nabooru?" He looked around, trying to find her, but didn't see her.

He hadn't really talked to her at all since what had happened. Mostly he wasn't very conscious when she was with him. He had slept almost endlessly for two days.

The door opened suddenly and in came Nabooru, looking beautiful as always. Ganondorf let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. Nabooru smiled back at him and smoothed back his hair.

"I'm so sorry." Ganondorf said.

"No Ganon, don't be, you were ill."

"But I..I hurt you. I can't really remember too much but then I remember hearing you say please..like..you were pleading for me to stop..and it.." he trailed off, ashamed to finish the rest.

"Ganondorf don't worry about that, I know you didn't mean it. It's your dreams that worry me." Nabooru lifted his chin up with her finger so he would look at her. She kissed him on the lips and they wrapped their arms around each other, Nabooru's arms around his neck and Ganondorf's around her waist.

"I'm ok." Ganondorf raised his head and wiped his eyes of any tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Ganondorf I worry about you. These dreams seem to really have a great deal of affect on you."

"It's ok Nabooru really. I just need some time away is all. Childish nightmares that need to be forgotton." He said it to more to himself than to Nabooru.

Ganondorf rose to his feet, his face looking exhausted. "Nab I just need some time alone. You understand don't you?"

She looked down. "Yes Ganon, I know you need time alone sometimes."

"Then you'll understand that I must go now."

Nabooru looked at him, shock on her face as he started gathering up a few supplies.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't delay any longer."

"Delay what? You act as if something horrible has happened."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you Nab there's just a little business that I have to take care of."

"Ganondorf you're acting strange."

He stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at her. "Nabooru you know I love you. Don't worry about me please."

"It's hard, you won't tell me anything."

He looked down and moved to embrace her. She held him weakly and he felt hurt by her weak attempt to show him any affection.

He rubbed her cheek with his knuckles and kissed her. "I will be back in two days, I swear it."

She nodded and they stayed there for a while, Ganondorf looking into her eyes, trying to get her to look up at him.

"You were doing well with taking your herbs. Please take them with you." She still didn't look up.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth, making her smile. "I will take them for you," He whispered. "I love you."

With that he departed and Nabooru heard the door close behind her. She looked out of the window, watching him ride out into the desert on his black horse into the burning sun. She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was alone.


	6. The Spirit Temple

A/N- This chapter is a little bit different. It involves Ganondorf remembering, therefore it switches back and forth between him approaching the spirit temple as a child and an adult. Just so there's no confusion, the italics are when he's a child and is spoken in first person. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 5

The hot evening sun bore down its rays on the mysterious rider in black. His face was handsome and the spirits of the desert looked at him cautiously, admiring this young man riding in unison to the wind.

As Ganondorf raced toward the Spirit Temple on his black horse his heart pounded and his sweat beaded down his face. He felt his strength reviving with each closer look of the nearing temple. Once he looked up and saw an owl flying overhead, its large wings spread out far. He looked at it curiously, wondering why it was in this hot wasteland.

As he urged his horse on he felt the spirits of the desert all around him. They welcomed him into their pathway to the temple. All around him he heard voices singing, some groaning, but singing an old hymn.

By late nightfall he had arrived, his clothes dusty and his throat dry. The night was quiet and only the sound of the wind could be heard. As he dismounted his horse, he felt the reassurance of the temple itself.

He walked slowly toward the steps leading to the entrance, which were only a few feet away. After he tied his horses' reins to a nearby rock he stepped through the doorway into the darkness of a long hallway. He smelled the air and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of an old memory..

* * *

_The smell of incense surrounds me and I'm intoxicated by the fumes of sensuous odors. This place captivates me in its mystery._

_I walk into a dimly lit room. There are two statues of cobras on each side of the room, leaving a path of stairs in between._

_On the cobras is some kind of writing that I can't quite decipher, it's in an old tongue, but I can make out a few words._

_I am a bit afraid of what is next but I make my way up the stairs slowly. To my left there is a crack in the wall and to my right is a large doorway, supposedly the only way I can go. I walk that way and in no time I am in twisted hallways, in a labyrinth of confusion._

_Before long my head sweats and I am afraid. I end up in a huge room with a statue of a woman that resembles the one outside the temple. I want to say she's a snake lady. My heart pounds and I am aware of a dark presence in the room around me._

_I turn slowly and my eyes widen at the sight in front of me.  
_

* * *

  
Ganondorf looked around the room. It was still the same, with the cobras on each side of the room and the stairs in between. The burning incense still filled his nostrils and he smiled as he welcomed it all. He no longer felt fear in this place; he had earned his respect for it long ago.

He walked up the steps and looked to his right, seeing that the crack in the wall had widened since last time. Then he ventured his way down the doorway to the left, just like last time. Except this time he knew every turn and trap, and so knew which way to take to get to where he needed to be.

'Around these bends and corridors is my santuary I've so longed for. The power that is held within this place is strong. I can feel it.' He thought to himself, following the dimly lit torches mounted on the walls to the next corner.

Eventually, after many turns and doors later, he came to a big room with a enormous statue of a lady against the wall. She looked snakelike, with both of her palms out, face up, as if she was holding something. It was dimly lit and quiet, and just as deadly and fearsome as he had remembered..

* * *

_"What shall we do with him sister?"_

_"I don't know Kotake, I was thinking of something along the lines of a sacrifice."_

_I overhear them, they have a man with his hands tied behind his back. I hear the word sacrifice and my eyes widen. My heart is pounding and I am full of fear, but my body won't scream, won't budge from the spot that I am in. _

_"Koume won't mother be pleased. And this is a pure one too."_

_I close my eyes as I hear the witches carry the screaming man away to their sacrificial chamber. But at the same time I want to see him killed so I follow them..  
_

* * *

  
Ganondorf stood in the middle of the dimly lit room now, staring in front of him at the door to the same chamber he had entered years ago. He walked through it.

'I can still hear that tortured man's screams. I can still feel the death in this place. It's eerie, as if spirits are wandering around,' he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway connecting to the chamber.

As he walked on he could hear faint whisperings of the spirits dwelling within, but this didn't arouse any fear in him, nor did it stop him from what he was doing..

* * *

_What is this place? It's enormous. There is the man, right in front of me, on the hard ground. This place is gripping me to come closer. I take a step, why am I moving? I move toward him, he is tied up and his mouth gagged with a rope._

_As I walk toward him his eyes widen in fear. Fear of what I don't know, but he is afraid nonetheless as I approach him. After a while I realize that it is I who he is afraid of, and I look down in shame, finally contemplating why exactly I'm here. But as I turn to walk away there they are, guarding my exit. Those two witches, those sisters that seem to know something that I don't._

"_Well look here Koume, it looks like we've got ourselves a thief!"_

"_Yes indeed Kotake, a thieving, little rat. But don't you see Koume that this boy will be of good use to us? Take a closer look my sister and you will see that he is indeed a Dragmire."_

_My eyes widen in surprise and I feel fear mixed with some other emotion that I can't decipher._

"_What is your name child?" the one named Koume asks me._

_My mouth opens to speak but I can't say anything, and my eyes are wide with fear, and they can sense it._

_The witch with the red jewel clasped onto her collar narrows her eyes at me. "Come now boy, you've got to do better than that. Kotake, take this boy to one of the higher rooms in the temple. I've a feeling that his tongue is tied."_

_"But sister what about the sacrifice!"_

_"I will continue through with it. Take the boy like I told you, lock him in one of the rooms, and then come back here! Now go!"_

_"Yes, sister." _

_She looks my way and points at me, then she moves her finger toward her, as if beckoning me to her. Slowly I put my foot in front of me and I begin to walk, fear still pulsing through my veins. What will they do to me?_

_"Follow me boy, and if you cherish your life then you will do good to listen to me and not disobey."_

_I swallow hard and nod. Then she turns to walk toward the door from which I entered and I follow her through. From behind me I hear the groanings and feverish sobs from the man about to lose his life.  
_

* * *

  
Ganondorf stood in the middle of the huge chamber. He looked down at his feet, where so many years ago a man had sat there, tormented and afraid, where so many others before him had shared the same death. So many years ago, only fourteen was he, just beginning to understand the world around him.

'They told me to come back, I am only doing as they said.' He thought to himself. He still stood there, in the middle of the chamber, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. It was deathly quiet and the only sound he could hear was that of his own heart beating inside all of him.

He turned around slowly and walked back to the door. The sides of his face, near his temples, and his forehead were wet with his perspiration and, although he was not afraid, he was paranoid and suspicious. His nervousness lead him into walking out of the chamber, which had brought back a painful memory of long ago. He did not want to go back in there. Never.

* * *

_"In order to become King of the Gerudos, you must perform specific tasks. You are not yet old enough to take on these tasks. You must wait until you are older. Until then, you must wait and live your life as it is now. Now come with me, my sister and I have something to show you."_

_I follow the two witches down a long hallway; there's a purple rug that extends all the way down to the door at the very end. It's here where they stop, and open the door. Both of them are standing on each side of the door, waiting for me to walk through._

_I gulp as I step into the room, nervous of future perils that might lie within. Inside the room I see something too horrible to describe. My eyes widen in fear and inside I am screaming. I only stand there, my feet planted into the ground, frozen and unable to move. It gave me nightmares later on in life. I learned to obey the witches lest my fate fall to that which I saw..  
_

* * *

  
Ganondorf stood in the room that years ago gave him fear to be in. Blood was still stained on the floor and the chains planted into the wall. He walked to the wall with the chains in them, and touched the cold stone with the palm of his hand. He felt the darkness that enveloped the temple rebound into his veins.

The electric current, the darkness, brought about a satisfaction in him. He knew too well that this place held the dark spirits of the past, and they sought him. It was dark outside, the sun had set completely, and he realized how dark it had gotten. He still had to find the witches, or else they would find him.

It was while he was on his way back to the temple's main room that he heard the faint voices of the two witches. He followed their voices into the big, main room, and found them. Body relaxing, he approached them, and they turned to see him.

Kotake, the witch who controls ice, looked smiled. "We've been waiting for you."


	7. The Legend

A/N: This chapter was shorter than I expected. Thanks for the reviews so far, sorry it took so long to update. School's finally out of the way so maybe now I can get more on here. I do wish I hear more reviews!

Chapter 6

It was late afternoon when Ganondorf arrived home to the fortress. He had been gone for three days. Nabooru had been bringing in crops for the evening meal when she saw him approaching. She stopped short and saw him on the horizon, walking beside his horse, waving to her. But she did not run to him with greeting. Instead she only frowned and walked inside.

Ganondorf's smile faded to a frown as he saw her walk away. After tending to his horse, he greeted many around the fortress who had been worried about his sudden leave. Then he made his way to the dining hall, hoping to find Nabooru there.

Upon entering, he did not find her there, but many women approached him, asking him questions. He asked them where Nabooru had gone, and they told him to her room.

He then made his way to her chamber, hoping she wasn't too angry with him. He arrived at her door and turned the knob. He walked in and saw her sitting at her chair, brushing her hair. Ganondorf's heart skipped a beat seeing her there, her red hair flowing to her waist, and her beautiful tan skin glowing golden in the evening sunlight. She wore her usual puffed out pants and strapless top.

She turned and saw Ganondorf standing there, staring at her. She beckoned him with her eyes and he came and leaned down on his knees in front of her, tears in his eyes.

She touched his face and caressed his hair, his eyes closed as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Why do you do this to me?" She whispered.

He looked at her, his expression concerned. "Nabooru I-I did not mean to leave you so suddenly. I thought that you would not want me anymore. But I had to. I had to.."

"Forget it Ganondorf. I cannot be angry with you; it seems impossible for me." She held him to her breast and as he wept.

"I never want to anger you. You will never do so to me." He cried and they sat there until the sky was dark and full of stars.

* * *

The next week went about in a buzz. Once again, by the end of a sleepless, hard-studying, floor pacing week Ganondorf was bound to go back to the temple.

"It will only be a few days Nab," Ganondorf said, packing his bag. Nabooru was becoming worried. Whatever it was out there in the desert that he had found must have fascinated him. "Besides, I have to come back for you." He touched her cheek with his hand and she forced a weak smile.

He smiled with her, and though he sensed her tension, he said nothing. He was slowly becoming involved with the temple and the witches, who had pulled him into a secret plot to overrule the land of Hyrule.

He went in solitude back to the desert, waving goodbye to Nabooru as he rode out on his horse. Nabooru waved back to him and watched him until he was lost in the heat of the horizon. Things were changing and Nabooru couldn't stop them. Ganondorf would have to eventually go off, probably on expeditions and such to many places, and she would have to get used to him being a free spirit. She would have been alright with this thought, but the strange feeling in her gut told her otherwise. Ganondorf was getting into something much worse than she thought.

Days passed and weeks ate the days. Ganondorf would come back every few days to see Nabooru, but those days would become fewer and fewer every week. Nabooru was becoming agitated at Ganondorf's sudden interest in the Spirit Temple. Whatever it was that was so special there, she wanted to see to.

It had been at least a week since Ganondorf last set out for the temple. Each time Nabooru saw him he looked clean shaven and very well and she thought that he must eat well and clean regularly. Because of his well image she began becoming suspicious. She decided to ask him on his first night back in a week about how his living was at the temple.

"So you must do well out there, seeing as you always keep your beard shaved and your spirits high." She meant to address it as a question but it came out as matter-of-factly on her part.

They were sitting down at Ganondorf's small wooden table, eating the dinner that they had both skipped out on earlier. "Well," he said, swallowing a piece of fruit. "You know that I like to keep myself up, and especially before coming to see you."

"What do you do out there?" She looked down, trying not to sound supsicious, but failing miserably.

Ganondorf smiled. "You needn't worry my dear. I happen to find the Spirit Temple very interesting on my part, and I've been researching it for quite some time. The relics and languages etched on the walls, they're remarkable!"

Nabooru was staring at him, jealousy sparking her eyes. "And what of it! I can't see it so how can I be happy for you?"

"Nabooru please don't be cross with me. You've never mentioned once about my going there until now. Does it bother you?"

She stared wide-eyed at him, shocked at how he could think that she wasn't miserable without him there with her. "Men! Have you no idea that I've been worried about you? For all I know there could be a whole other clan out there, with gypsy girls and servants at your very hand! And you ask me if it bothers me? Yes, Ganondorf Dragmire, it does bother me that you go to that damned temple every minute, leaving me here to wallow in sorrrow!" She left the table and fell to the bed, sobbing loudly in the pillow.

Ganondorf felt horrible. He had no idea of how she had felt and he immediately regretted having not asking her sooner how she had felt about him leaving. He moved to the side of her bed and knelt beside it.

"My love," he said. "You have nothing to worry about. I am merely out there because I was drawn to it. I visit there because I love to be there. There is no one else who dwells there besides I and the spirits of the temple."

"Why live in such a desolate and lonely place?"

He looked down, thinking of a way to calm her. "I do not think it so lonely. I have you to think of when I am."

"I just want you to be careful Ganon. Sometimes dwelling with spirits can be a dangerous thing."

Ganondorf hid his worry behind a smile. "You have nothing to fear love. I am not subject to them. They will not harm or bother me."

"I hope to the goddesses that you're right."

The night passed in solitude for them both, as they laid beneath the woolen blankets of her bed. A glint of hope sparkled in Nabooru's eyes as she realized her own selfish needs: She had to let him do whatever he was to do. She must let him go and be the leader he was born to be.

* * *

"Let power reign and pour onto me, for I am its ruler and all shall obey. Not one animate organism will be free to the rulers of light!"

Ganondorf woke in a panic of sweat and trembling. His dreams were increasing and his visions were becoming more frequent. Often he saw himself as a ruler of darkness, others he saw himself face to face with a spirits, guardians of some elemental grace. Through all of this he could not find the time for peace or adequate sleep. When he was with Nabooru, he tried sleeping, sometimes failing miserably, and while he stayed at the Spirit Temple, he became more awake than ever, sometimes going three days without rest.

How he managed this he did not know, but each visit to the temple revived him and his spirits lifted. The things he had researched, the spirits he had connected with, they all tied into knowledge beyond the living world. The otherworld, the spirit realm, was within his grasp, and he had gained the knowledge to understand the language of the dead. Ganondorf was becoming entangled in a dark and deadly routine, in which the life that he now loved and was satisfied with would soon be gone and he would be alone.

He sat now, straight up in his bed with Nabooru beside him sound asleep. His skin was dry of his sweat now that had drenched him only minutes earlier. He longed to go to the temple, yet at the same time something held him back. He hadn't gone back in a week, and he wondered how the witches were doing there without him. He had a deep, dark secret that went on there and everything that he told Nabooru was a lie. Everything he told her was a cover up for what he was really doing. It slowly dawned on him, right there as he sat in his bed, that he was a terrible, selfish man for lying to his true love. What was worse was the fact that he had taken so much of his time at the temple and that he rarely spent any of it with Nabooru.

He looked over at her, laying beside him, and searched deeply within her soul with his mind. Telepathy was something that he had been working on for the past few months, and he had succeeded in some cases at finding the true emotions of the spirits of the temple. He had never actually tried it on an actual human being though. What he tried now with Nabooru wasn't at all easy. True, he was in a peaceful spot, and her mind was free for him to flow into, but he hadn't had enough practice to try on another person.

He felt bad as soon as he let his mind rove hers. He felt as if he was going behind her back, like keeping a big secret that she didn't know about, that she couldn't know about. As soon as he reached the edges of her mind he dropped his contact, not wanting to interrupt anything between them. He sighed softly and held her hand in his as she slept on, oblivious to anything that had happened. After a while he got up from the bed and walked quietly over to his wooden desk. He needed to write a letter to Nabooru explaining everything that he couldn't say in person. He decided that this would be the best thing for them both before him leaving again, or at least it would get everything he needed to say on paper. He picked up the ink pen and dipped it into the jar of ink on the table, then he began to write.

"_My dearest love,"_ he began. _"__There is so much that you do not know. How am I to tell you?Many months have passed between us in a solitude that sometimes bothers me. I hate to see you this way, always saddened by my goings, but I also know that you sense something from me, for everytime that I return to you you fade a little in heart. Is it because of apathy? I do care and love you very much, there is only a lot on my mind and I don't know how to put it in words._

"_My dearest, I have been visiting the Spirit Temple for quite some time. You know this. Know also that the reasons that I do cannot be witheld from you any longer. It is time that you know what is going on there with me. For the past few months I have been engaged in a series of many different things. I have been learning new things and gaining knowledge of things that I never thought existed. You have heard of the Otherworld I'm sure. My new bound knowledge gains me access to this Otherworld, in which the spirits of the dead and I are connected. I know what you're thinking when you hear this, but it is no danger to me. It somehow makes me feel alive, being able to receive and interpret the language and emotions of these spirits. I am beginning to understand them and they are teaching me new things every day. _

"_That first day that I left to come to the temple, it was my 3__rd__ visit, and it has changed everything. According to two witches that I met there, I am the chosen one of the Gerudos, the 3__rd__ Dragmire in my bloodline. I have a supernatural "gift" or so they say, that could very well be the key to finding an ancient relic. I am going to tell you something my love. It is an old legend that has been passed down for generations, since the beginning of the world. Prepare yourself, for what I am about to tell you may stir your childhood memories. Those that you have kept locked away, tucked in the back of your mind, told by the old ones of this clan. Here is that legend:_

"_In the beginning the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore created the world. Din, goddess of power, created the land and earth that we now inhabit. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, spread her wisdom onto the earth. And Farore, the goddess of courage, created we humans to live on the earth. Working together, they produced the outcome of this world. And together, they departed for the heavens to leave their finished work to grow and live. At the place where the goddesses left, three sacred triangles remained as proof of their existence. They were combined to make what we now know as the Triforce. As legend goes, the Triforce is very powerful, and may grant a man whatever he wishes, be it good or bad. It's resting place is said to be that of the Sacred Realm, though none seem to know where its existence may be. It was hidden somewhere in Hyrule, but still the Sacred Realm is a mystery._

"_I am still researching on the Triforce and on the Sacred Realm. I have thought on going on a quest for it, but in the history pages that I have read many have sought it and have come back old and emptyhanded. I am willing to look more into the subject, and I hope that I succeed. I am hoping also that you will succumb to this idea and support me. It would mean the world to me. Please understand my Nabooru, this is what I've been dreaming of. I could make a difference.."_

Ganondorf put down his ink pen. He re-read the words over and over, trying to place himself in Nabooru's position, wondering what she would think. She would never give in to the idea of him finding something that didn't exist. After all, to her it was only an old wives' tale. A tale to put children to sleep. In all, as he looked out to see the morning sun rising, he took the papers in his hands and crumpled them up, his eyes lost as he did so.


End file.
